


night out

by wonseokie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kyungsoo is an arthoe, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie
Summary: it’s omegas’ night out, and jongin gets knotted on the dancefloor. (now including the morning after)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, jongin, because you are the babiest baby among all the babies and you deserve all the knots in the world.  
> just a few notes:
> 
>   * omegas in this verse are intersex, and have no real sense of ‘femininity/masculinity’. they wear skirts, and pants, and get periods because they have ovaries and that’s what uteri do. 
>   * there’s a bit of an age gap between the partners, but it’s implied that the younger characters are of age. 
>   * i might continue this, i really enjoyed writing it
> 

> 
> **  
>  **   
>  ****  
> 

it was a tradition baekhyun started back when they were still in college, growing into their bones and independence.

 

_ “it’s our time to have fun before we get bogged down by requirements or our parents pressuring us to find work or society watching us until we mate,” baekhyun insisted, kicking his legs up from where he was laying on his bed. minseok, their sophomore roommate, rolled his eyes. _

 

_ “just admit you’re prowling for an older alpha and go, baekhyun,” he muttered, but he was already standing up from his desk. he sighed. “but it’s not like i’m going to let you go alone, so junmyeon, jongin, you both get ready.” _

 

_ jongin whined, like the baby he was, the baby they treated him as. he was already comfy under his comforter, he told them so. _

 

_ as expected, junmyeon cooed at him and raised his hopes of maybe getting out of it. but then he said, “but baekhyun is right,” and jongin loses all hope immediately. _

 

_ “you’re all menaces,” he grumbled at them as baekhyun, the overexcited puppy that he was, jumped up and began pulling at his foot over the comforter. “you’re menaces, all of you, and i’ll tell on you to taemin.” _

 

but taemin hadn’t been able to stop them, and now here they were, third years, celebrating minseok’s last day as an undergraduate.

 

a year into their tradition, they had met a group of older alphas—all of them rich, attractive, and willing to spend their money on cute college-age omegas.

 

minseok had rolled his eyes because, as he had predicted, baekhyun was a puppy looking for an older alpha, and he’d jumped at the chance to receive attention. he’d been the first one they approached, after all; it was a dress night, all of them wearing their best and shortest skirts, makeup on like war paint, eyeliners sharp enough to cut any unwanted attention.

 

_ “you look so cute,” junmyeon cooed at baekhyun, his hand raising but then falling when he remembered he wasn’t supposed to touch baekhyun’s cheek. “you’ll be the star of the night, for sure.” _

 

_ the alphas arrived at the bar an hour and a half after they had, everyone on the dance floor moving to give them berth unconsciously. honestly, jongin was surpised; he wasn't expecting to see anyone who looked like they could afford to go to gangnam in a college bar. _

 

_ they were seated on a table as far from the dance floor as possible—their regular table at this point, even with baekhyun’s whining that it was too far to walk when inebriated, especially when he was wearing heels. jongin didn’t pay the alphas any attention, until one of them approached their table to ask if they could, if possible, join theirs because there wasn’t any other table with enough free space. _

 

_ the alpha was tall. like, super tall; he smelled good, looked friendly, and was exactly baekhyun’s type. when he looked, baekhyun had stars in his eyes. being omegas, their instinct was to pack together as close as possible, jongin and baekhyun in the middle, junmyeon and minseok at the flanks. _

 

_ minseok, being eldest and their de facto leader, had been the one to decide that, “yes, sure thing. you might have to ask another table for chairs, though.” their table only had three free chairs. _

 

_ the alpha smiled, winked at baekhyun, and left—presumably to get his friends. minseok side eyed baekhyun. _

 

_ “behave,” he said, hand on baekhyun’s thigh. “they’re don’t belong here, baekhyun.” _

 

_ baekhyun’s excitement was dampened, but not enough that he deflated completely. because he knew, too. he understood, too. he nodded. “i know,” he said, smiling prettily at minseok. “i’ll be careful.” _

 

_ and they were, on that first half hour. everyone was avoiding their table—a pack of powerful alphas, and a pack of attractive—but young—omegas. they knew the rules. they knew the motives, the thoughts. the bartender was sending them worried glances, and minseok had to shake his head at him subtly several times when he looked like he was about to approach them. _

 

_ the table was, surprisingly, peaceful. none of the alphas tried to talk to them, just spoke to each other in hushed tones. baekhyun was endlessly chattering, like he always was, and junmyeon made jokes that they tried not to laugh at but did, anyway. _

 

_ usually, at this point, they’d have countless people inviting them to dance, but not that night. the alphas kept them at bay, and baekhyun was growing restless. it was obvious in his fidgeting, in the way minseok had to scent him over and over, in the way junmyeon was rubbing his hand on jongin’s shoulder. _

 

_ finally, when baekhyun looked like he was about to break, one of the alphas spoke—the same one who had approached them to ask if they could share a table. _

 

_ “look,” he said, and his voice was deep and enough to still all four of them, attention on the alpha. he was looking at baekhyun. “i’m sorry if we’re ruining your night—we had business in the area and wanted to relax a little. this won’t happen again, but since we’re already here anyway, i’m park chanyeol. these are my associates.” he gestured at his companions, and then, thinking better of it, he added, “well, my friends. we apologize if we made you uncomfortable. we can leave and find another table, if you want.” _

 

behave _ , minseok had told baekhyun, but when did he ever? he’d squeaked and jumped, jostling minseok and jongin on either side of him, shaking his head. “n-no! it’s fine! please stay!” he said. and then, more quietly, after retreating in on himself and hiding behind minseok’s shoulder, he said, “i mean, if you want.” he looked shy. “i’m baekhyun. these are my friends, too.” _

 

_ the alpha—park chanyeol—smiled, and the atmosphere visibly relaxed from there. they introduced themselves—minseok, jongin, junmyeon—and nodded respectfully at the other alphas. kris, said the tall one. lu han. kyungsoo. they were all directors of their own company, one that was opening up an office in the district, and they’d come from a site visit that lasted longer than they expected. they wanted to unwind, get together as friends and not associates. relax.  _

 

it wasn’t a one-time thing. when their schedules permitted, they joined them at the bar—sometimes all together, sometimes alone, sometimes in groups of two or three. sometimes they didn’t come at all, only apologizing on the next night they get together as if it was a fault on their part that they couldn’t see a group of college students.

 

surprisingly, it started with straight-laced junmyeon. it was obvious three meetings in that each alpha had a favorite among them—giving them more attention, staying closer. one night, junmyeon just exploded and told them that kris either wanted to court him, or be his  _ sugar daddy _ . 

 

he let kris court him.

 

and then it was all downhill from there—they received packages in their dorm room, had their tuitions waived because of  _ donations for the development of the university, under the names of kim minseok, kim junmyeon, kim jongin, and byun baekhyun _ .

 

and then, unsurprisingly, baekhyun said yes to chanyeol’s offer of a courtship. half a year later, minseok admitted that he and lu han had been  _ dating _ , seeing if a courtship was viable, but that he could see himself allowing lu han to be his heat partner on the next one.

 

doh kyungsoo was the hardest to understand among all of them. although kris wu was tall and intimidating, once he was smitten by junmyeon, he was a goner. and park chanyeol had always been friendly—being their mouthpiece at the beginning, and the glue to their friendship until the end.

 

jongin has no idea how he got doh kyungsoo’s favor in the first place. if kris is intimidating, kyungsoo is downright  _ terrifying _ . he is quiet, speaking only when spoken to, but his sense of humor is  _ ungodly _ . jongin doesn’t hate laughter, but he finds it irritating whenever it’s the alpha who manages to pull it out of him. especially when he smirks as he watches jongin laugh, smug bastard.

 

but he got kyungsoo’s favor. a year into meeting each other, kyungsoo was following him to the dancefloor, keeping close and sometimes touching. sometimes scenting. sometimes, just glaring off alphas who wanted to dance with jongin. he would find it irritating, if park chanyeol hadn’t teased him for being a  _ tsundere _ . he found it exciting, then; teasing, baiting, dancing at kyungsoo’s fingertips.

 

now their omegas’ night out was less about omegas and more an excuse to flirt in public for the mated pairs. junmyeon never leaves kris’s lap unless he has too, and baekhyun—

 

“you will  _ not _ grind on your alpha on the table, byun baekhyun,” minseok snarls at him, reaching out to pull baekhyun off of chanyeol to sit him down on a chair properly. “can you, i don’t know, do that on the dance floor or something?!”

 

“you know he just does it to tease you,” kris drawls, but junmyeon is blushing and pulling off of him to sit on a chair himself. kris whines. “look what you’ve done. you’ve scared him off.”

 

minseok rolls his eyes. jongin knows they’re lucky, that even though they have some of the most powerful alphas drinking with them at a college bar, they were better and more… modern, than some of their counterparts. if lu han was archaic, he would have publicly scolded minseok for his actions. told him to kneel. apologize. told him to stay on the floor where omegas belonged. 

 

but their generation is better than that, so lu han only wraps an arm around minseok and soothes him by scenting. they all smell pleasant, anyway; jongin doesn’t mind getting scented by four different alphas as much as he thought he would have been. 

 

“i’m bored,” he says, both of the topic and of sitting around. “come, baekhyun. i wanna dance.”

 

they don’t have a dress theme tonight, but all four of them ended up wearing something short, anyway. junmyeon was in a pair of cute white pants, because he wasn’t able to wear them last week because of his period. minseok is wearing black.

 

both jongin and baekhyun decided to wear skirts, though. “they’re easier to take off for sex,” he explained in the dorm room earlier. jongin rolled his eyes because he really didn’t want to know.

 

“alright,” baekhyun agrees now, kissing chanyeol on the cheek once before standing up. jongin only scents kyungsoo a little, because while they’ve been flirting for almost a year, they haven’t talked about anything permanent. kyungsoo scents him back, rubbing his wrist on his thigh where jongin’s skirt ends, before pressing a kiss in jongin’s neck.

 

he can’t help but shiver.

 

baekhyun hugs his arm as they walk to the dancefloor. “you should ask him out,” he says, mouth pressed to jongin’s ear because the music is louder here. 

 

“i should,” jongin says, and then there’s less talking and more dancing—two omegas, just grinding on each other. well, in their case, two omegas, putting on a show.

 

he loves teasing kyungsoo, and he loves doing this the most—playing coy, flirting back and jumping out of reach. a small, vindictive part of him wants the alpha to go crazy, to be desperate for jongin—his touch, his scent, his  _ everything _ . and then he wants kyungsoo to take, to ruin, to ravage.

 

baekhyun moans in his ear and jongin moans back.

 

suddenly they’re being ripped from each other, and they both panic momentarily until jongin realizes it’s chanyeol, aggressively sucking on baekhyun’s neck, and that, behind him, doh kyungsoo is growling.

 

“are you happy, omega?” he growls into jongin’s ear, and a bolt of  _ fearpleasuremore _ runs through his spine. “did you like doing that, hmm? teasing your alpha, driving another alpha mad?”

 

this time, jongin moans, pushing his hips back to slot against kyungsoo’s crotch. he rests his head on kyungsoo’s shoulder and asks, “m-my alpha?”

 

kyungsoo’s hands tighten where they are on jongin’s hips, grinding them down as he thrusts up. jongin gasps. “yes, jongin. haven’t you been my omega this entire time? waiting, teasing, driving me crazy until i take, take,  _ take.” _

 

“alpha,” jongin moans, and he starts grinding down unabashedly, because yes yes  _ yes _ that’s what he wants kyungsoo to do, wants him to take, anything and everything, wants him to ruin jongin for any other alpha, wants him to  _ claim  _ what is rightfully  _ his _ .

 

“yes, baby,” kyungsoo cooes. “do you want it, hmm? want me to take you? right here? knot you in front of all these people. they won’t mind, would they?”

 

and, god. he feels his cunt throb, feels himself getting wet at the thought, still grinding down on kyungsoo’s hardening cock. 

 

“chanyeol is probably doing the same, you know,” kyungsoo whispers. his hand lets go of jongin’s hip, slipping under jongin’s skirt to cup his leaking sex. jongin moans, eyes searching for baekhyun and chanyeol. “but chanyeol is impatient, and baekhyun likes a little pain. he’d play with baekhyun’s cock until his cunt was wet. finger him.” kyungsoo’s fingers slip under jongin’s soaked underwear, teasing at his cunt, and jongin whines. “and then he’d slip his cock in, just like that.”

 

and it was wrong, so wrong, to feel this turned on; but he could imagine himself, getting fucked like baekhyun probably was; little preparation, his cunt wanting but not ready for the thickness of an alpha’s cock.  _ god _ , he wants it, and then, he sees—

 

baekhyun’s eyes are glazed, unseeing. he was hanging on to chanyeol with his arms, his legs raised enough that he wasn’t on the floor, but wasn’t obvious, either. kyungsoo was right. he’s already getting fucked.

 

“do you want me to fuck you, jongin?” kyungsoo whispers at the same time he slips a finger inside jongin’s cunt, and jongin—comes.

 

“yes!” he chokes out. “yes, yes  _ yes, please _ alpha, please, fuck me,  _ please _ .”

 

kyungsoo groans. “fuck, baby,” he mutters. “shit, i don’t have a condom—“

 

“pill,” jongin gasps. kyungsoo still has a finger inside him. “i’m on the pill, can take more tomorrow—please, soo, now? please?”

 

“what’s with your group and impatience,” kyungsoo murmurs, but he still pulls his his finger out to slip jongin’s underwear lower on his thighs. and the. there are two fingers stretching him, and kyungsoo kissing his neck.

 

oh  _ god _ , if only he’d asked for this earlier. kyungsoo’s fingers are thick, just the perfect length to tease his insides, and by the third finger, jongin was bubbling. the floor was packed with more bodies, now; warmer, too. hot.

 

“alpha,  _ please _ ,” jongin begs, and kyungsoo groans behind him.

 

“fuck it,” he mutters, before pulling away from jongin just enough to get his belt and fly open. jongin wants to see—wants to hold him in his mouth, warm him with his throat. but not now, not yet; now he wants a cock in his cunt and he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t get it.

 

it couldn’t come soon enough. he feels a blunt heat at his core, and soon, he feels himself stretching over what’s probably the thickest thing he has ever taken in his entire life. he’d been right; kyungsoo  _ would _ ruin him for anybody else.

 

he keens, but he tried to hold it in. someone looks at them suspiciously and moves away to continue dancing. the thought of people knowing what’s happening—from his sounds, their scents, the way they’re moving—makes him clench down on kyungsoo, who groans and holds on to him tighter. 

 

“you okay?” he whispers.

 

jongin can’t answer. his entire brain is concentrated on taking that cock inside of him, so he pushes his hips down until kyungsoo gets the hint and thrusts—once, twice, until he’s fully sheathed.

 

jongin doesn’t scream, but it’s a close thing. kyungsoo is thick, and long, and he just  _ feels so good _ , fuck, no wonder some omegas live for cock, can’t seem to survive if they weren’t hanging off of an alpha’s knot. 

 

“move,” he whines, and kyungsoo delivers.

 

he pulls out, keeping jongin’s hips steady, and the hard thrust causes jongin’s second orgasm of the night. he can feel slick and cum running down his thighs, can smell the pheromones screaming  _ desperate omega _ , but he doesn’t care. his knees are buckling and he has to grab on to the first body in front of him so he doesn’t fall over.

 

the body grunts. jongin looks up and sees it’s junmyeon, pressed up against kris, eyes wide as he stares at jongin. he’s blushing, but he blushes even more when jongin moans right at his face as kyungsoo keeps thrusting, in and out of him, and unending cycle of pleasure.

 

jongin doesn’t let him go, not even when he starts to tremble because kris is whispering in his ear, kissing his neck, rubbing at his thighs. jongin closes his eyes, moaning kyungsoo’s name when he angles just  _ right  _ and hits something inside of him that lights his entire body up.

 

“there!” he sobs. “right there, please, alpha,  _ please _ .”

 

and kyungsoo obliges—doesn’t stop thrusting, reaching around jongin’s hip to take his cock into his hand. jongin pulls junmyeon closer to muffle his scream as he cums for the third time. he doesn’t even care that he’s practically using one of his best friends as a meatshield. all that matters to him now is kyungsoo, his cock, and his growing knot, teasing at his whole and making him that much more desperate. 

 

fuck, kyunngsoo’s already so thick; how much more will he stretch jongin out with his knot? he wants to know. has to know, to feel. has to hang off of his alpha’s knot.

 

“knot,” jongin bubbles, pushing junmyeon away and leaning back against kyungsoo. “knot, knot knot,” he chants. “please, alpha, please. knot me, breed me, claim me, alpha, make me yours, please.”

 

kyungsoo growls, pulling jongin’s hips flush against his own and  _ grinding _ , slowly working his inflated knot into the omega, not stopping until it pops in and begins to thicken, stretching him out even more and causing jongin’s fourth orgasm.

 

“fuck, can you come one more time,” kyungsoo whispers. “just one more time for me.” jongin doesn’t know. he can’t understand. he’s too far into euphoria to comprehend anything, other than his alpha's knot, his scent, his cock.

 

but then he feels it—kyungsoo’s knot begins to throb inside of him, and it pulls him back to reality. he’s there only for a second, only to hear kyungsoo moaning, before he’s launched into his fifth—and most powerful—orgasm yet because kyungsoo is coming.

 

his alpha is coming.

 

he blacks out.

 

<hr>

 

when he comes to, he’s laying on a soft bed, his back and thighs sore, and his hole still pleasantly tingling. he’s naked, but so is kyungsoo, beside him.

 

he doesn’t quite remember what happened after he came for the fifth time, and he makes a note to ask—but for some other time. right now he just wants to cuddle into kyungsoo, so he snuggles under the alpha’s chin, sighing in contentment, before drifting off to sleep.

 

he doesn’t see the barrage of text messages from his friends until morning.


	2. morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nutsferatu • 4 members (2.3k unread messages)  
>  **14:27**  
>  **minteokbokki:** jongin if you’re with us, move the glass to the left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well h E L L O THERE this came a LOT later than i thought it would but jongin wasn't cooperating ANYWAY hope ya'll like it!!!!! comments are my life blood pls validate me thnx

nutsferatu • 4 members

**23:57**

**baekHUNG:** B R O O HKAJSDHKASJDHAKSJD CHECK THIS OUT

**_baekHUNG_ ** _ shared a tweet with you: _

> **anniessa** @anniessa_ • 1 hr   
>  what are ya’ll serving at black pearl i literally just saw three omegas get knotted on the fucking dance floor

**baekHUNG:** t H R E E? SO WHICH OF YOU HOES WAS IT @minteokbokki @jmkim

**minteokbokki:** it could be another random omega, you know

**baekHUNG:** BUT WAS IT

**baekHUNG:** WHERE IS JUNMYEON HAVE U SEEN HIM

**minteokbokki:** i lost him after jongin passed out lmao he’s probably dying of embarassment

**baekHUNG:** BUT HOW WILL WE KNOW THAT IT WASN’T HIM

**minteokbokki:** do you really think junmyeon would let kris’s dick anywhere near him in public, baekhyun

**baekHUNG:** WELL. we’ll never know. i never pegged jongin to be into exhibitionism, but here we are

**minteokbokki:** good night, baekhyun. you have classes in the afternoon tomorrow.

**baekHUNG:** ayt ayt ayt

  
  


_jmkim > minteokbokki_ • 3:07 AM

**jmkim:** ...it was me

 

7:07 AM

**minteokbokki:** JUNMYEON WHAT THE FUCK

  
  


nutsferatu • 4 members

**7:08**

**_minteokbokki_ ** _ sent a photo _

**minteokbokki:** E X P L A I N, junmyeon.

 

* * *

  
  


“ah, ah, ah! k-kyung- _ soo!” _

 

kyungsoo smirked, lying back against his pillows leisurely. he let out a breath, eyes trained on the omega bouncing on his dick. they've probably been at it for hours at this point, and for the first time, kyungsoo found himself feeling thankful of all things that jongin was as young as he was.

 

jongin looked  _ beautiful _ like this, sweating and desperate in the morning light, neck bared in pleasure and submission. his back was arched, thighs straining to raise himself up, only to let gravity do its job to drop him back down on kyungsoo's cock again. he clicked his tongue at the fact that he hadn’t been able to savor his first time knotting the omega, but with how utterly  _ desperate _ jongin was when he woke up, kyungsoo was sure he was going to have  _ fun _ .

 

he wasn't even completely awake yet when he realized that jongin's whining had roused him from sleep, pawing at his shoulder with a pout until kyungsoo finally opened his eyes. 

 

_ "please," he mewled, pout turning into something watery, something more desperate. "please, alpha." _

 

_ kyungsoo could only blink at him, braincells not yet quite online. "what." _

 

_ jongin whined again, moving closer to press against kyungsoo's body and--oh. oh, so that's what he was asking for.  _

 

_ "alpha," jongin whispered, voice already so wrecked, "can i ride you? please?" _

 

and so here they were. that was before the sun even rose, but time didn't matter. not now, not here--not as he watched the way the early morning sunlight danced against jongin's skin, making him look ethereal as he moved over kyungsoo's body. 

 

his hand splayed around jongin’s hip, the other stroking jongin’s cock. he groaned as the omega tightened around him, head thrown back and eyes glazed with pleasure.  _ fuck _ , why  _ had _ he waited so long before doing this?

 

“s-soo,” jongin whined, “soo,  _ please.” _

 

he hummed, watching the way jongin’s muscles rippled as he raised himself with his thighs, only to drop himself on his lap again. and again. and  _ again _ . “what do you want, baby? you have words; use them.”

 

jongin whined wordlessly again, leaning forward until he was on his elbows, face close enough for kyungsoo to taste. “k-kiss me?”

 

“with pleasure,” kyungsoo said, before leaning up to capture those lips with his own. jongin opened his mouth, but kyungsoo kept their kiss slow, soft, intimate. just this side of  _ not enough _ .

 

jongin pulled away from him with a pout, only for his mouth to fall open once more to pant. “you’re—you’re not playing fair.”

 

kyungsoo laughed. it was strange, how he didn’t remember ever feeling this  _ good _ during sex, not until he had a college-aged,  _ impatient _ omega sitting on his lap. “you get what you ask for,” he said, grinning up at jongin. his hand continued stroking jongin’s cock, who choked on his words—probably even more complaints—and moaned.

 

“just—” he began, breathless, “just  _ fuck me _ , alpha.”

 

kyungsoo’s grin turned darker, and he rolled to the side to flip them over. jongin fell to his back with another moan, clenching around kyungsoo’s cock, eyes unfocused as he stared up at the alpha hovering above him. he pressed a kiss to jongin’s cheek before leaning up to breathe against his ear.

 

“with  _ pleasure _ ,” he whispered, and allowed himself to thoroughly enjoy the body beneath him.

  
  


jongin woke up slowly, sleep and exhaustion reluctant to release his mind. he felt unbearably  _ good _ , like he would wake up and his skin is clear, his crops were flourishing, and global warming was solved.

 

he blinked his eyes open a few times, disoriented and still not completely aware of his surroundings. the ceiling above him was much too pretty, much too clean, with no waterstains from the dorms above or painted-over adhesives from years of students sticking up posters, stickers, and—at one point—review materials. 

 

he frowned. it was far too early to be thinking, but something was bothering him and he had to figure out what it was before he could go back to sleep again.

 

“you up yet?”

 

jongin jerked at the voice, eyes widening and brain immediately coming alert as he sat up, only to find kyungsoo smirking at him from the doorway. he pouted, allowed himself to calm down.  _ it was just kyungsoo. he was fine.  _ and he  _ was _ fine, even with just a plain gray shirt and track pants, leaning all casual like against the door. he licked his lips, an unconscious habit, and shivered when he noticed the alpha’s eyes darken.

 

“up,” he commanded. “it’s past lunch time, and you’d better eat before i eat  _ you _ .”

 

jongin blinked a few times before snorting, shaking his head and flinging the sheets off from where they pooled around his waist. “you’re so  _ corny, _ ” he said, humming in delight at the soreness he was feeling. it had been a while since he woke up feeling this good after a night out; been even longer since he woke up in someone else’s bed.

 

kyungsoo’s answering chuckle was a rumble across the room. it sent pleasant tingles down jongin’s spine, and he preened at being able to make his alpha laugh. and… well, wasn’t  _ that _ food for thought. “go take a shower, you brat. i’ll leave some clothes on the counter.”

 

jongin ignored his own thoughts. “will they even fit?” he teased, laughing at the glare kyungsoo sent his way. he laughed as he stood, still a little shaky from sleep and…  _ other things _ , and he was still laughing until he closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

he sighed as he stared at the bathroom, peering curiously at the medicine cabinet above the sink and the open cabinets of the counter. it was clean, organized; minseok would probably appreciate having a roommate like kyungsoo, someone who cleaned up after himself and didn’t leave wet towels on the floor or care products on the counter.

 

there were clean towels in one of the cabinets. taking one, he walked towards the shower—curtains drawn,  _ was kyungsoo secretly a psychopath? _

 

pushing the curtain to the side, he blinked in wonder at the shower. it was  _ huge _ , probably as big as the rest of the bathroom, with complicated dials on one wall and a cabinet with different soaps and shampoos on the one across it. the third wall had floor-to-ceiling frosted windows, and jongin shivered at the thought of getting fucked against the cold glass, giving the illusion that people outside could  _ see _ .

 

he left his towel on the curtain rod, pulling it closed and staring at the dials in front of him in concentration. there were three in total, and judging from the red and blue dots on one, it was the temperature control. it was closer to the red than it was to the blue, so he left it be for now. another dial had nothing, and the third had lines around it. he slowly adjusted it so that the arrow was pointing to the middle, squeezing his eyes and waiting for water to blast down.

 

nothing happened. pouting, he turned the middle dial—

 

and screamed.

 

water  _ literally _ gushed on him like a waterfall, and even through the sound of the water, he could hear kyungsoo laughing. at  _ him.  _ what a prick.

 

the water began to heat almost instantly, making him sigh in relief. the showers in the dorms never heated up this fast, so he was planning on enjoying this for as long as he could. 

 

he heard the door open, the draft moving the curtain a bit. must have been kyungsoo, bringing his promised clothes. “i got you the biggest ones i could find,” he called.

 

“thanks,” jongin called back, eyes closed as he tipped his head back, trying to find a comfortable position under the spray. “are you connected to a river or something? i feel like your shower is trying to drown me.”

 

kyungsoo’s laughter was a little warbled through the sound of the shower, but it was still pleasant enough to make jongin shiver. “the third dial controls the pressure,” he said. “come downstairs for some lunch. i’ll heat something up for you.”

 

jongin reached for the third dial, smiling as he turned it down and was immediately relieved of the pressure on his head.  _ ah _ , that sure hits the spot. the sound of the door closing brought him out of his blissed thoughts, and turned around to look at kyungsoo’s collection of soaps and shampoos.

 

_ let’s see… _

 

* * *

  
  


nutsferatu • 4 members (2.3k unread messages)

**14:27**

**minteokbokki:** jongin if you’re with us, move the glass to the left

 

jongin stared at his phone in part wonder and part fear. there were more than two thousand messages sent between three people since the last time he checked his phone. granted that baekhyun liked to spam, two thousand messages still seemed a little… excessive.

 

he was reluctant to open his messages, but his  _ hyung _ was looking for him, and he knew how much junmyeon and minseok worried about him. he frowned, guilty, thinking of how many of those unread messages were about him, his welfare, his whereabouts.

 

nutsferatu • 4 members (2.3k unread messages)

**14:28**

**baekHUNG:** if he doesn’t answer in five minutes im filing a missing person report

**jongnini:** IM ALOVE

**jongnini:** ALIVE***

**jongnini:** NO NEED FOR A SEARCH PARTY

**baekHUNG:** _replying to @jongnini: IM ALOVE_ | bummer

**jongnini** : :(((((((((

**jongnini:** also what in thebworld were u guys talking baout there are like

**jongnini:** two thousand messages

**_minteokbokki_ ** _ sent an image. _

**minteokbokki:** this.

**jongnini** : WHAT THE FHSJDHAKDBEKENE

 

jongin stared as his phone was once more flooded with messages, this time with him as witness of minseok and baekhyun absolutely  _ roasting _ junmyeon, who could only answer with random emojis.

 

poor guy, but he  _ had  _ always seemed like he was the most restrained of all of them, but his message to minseok spoke  _ otherwise _ . a smirk slowly made its way to jongin’s face.

 

nutsferatu • 4 members (212 unread messages)

**14:31**

**_jongnini_ ** _ changed the chat name to  _ **_dancefloor knots_ **

**jongnini** : because finally, all of us have experienced nirvana  😔 ✊

**jmkim:** KIM JONGIN!!!!!!!!

**baekHUNG:** WELL IS HE WRONG THO

 

jongin laughed as he locked his phone, tossing it on the bed to continue drying his hair. he’ll let minseok and baekhyun handle junmyeon for now, continue teasing him later when he got back to the dorm. kyungsoo’s clothes fit him well, surprisingly; a little tight around the shoulders, but the shirt fell perfectly on his figure and the trackpants he lent—although unflattering—were long enough for jongin’s legs.

 

and they smelled  _ good _ . kyungsoo always smelled  _ wonderful _ to jongin, even before they fucked on a club’s dancefloor, and being surrounded by his scent made jongin’s—admittedly very,  _ very  _ spoiled—omega preen in pride. he left his towel around his neck, allowing it to soak up the droplets of water he hasn’t been able to rub out. kyungsoo hasn’t come up to check on him yet, so he decided that maybe a little bit of snooping around won’t be too bad.

 

_ right _ ?

 

_ see, this is why you need junmyeon to survive _ , a voice in his head that sounded  _ suspiciously _ like minseok chided. he named it his conscience.

 

but still. junmyeon, all prim and proper omega that he was, let an alpha knot him in  _ public _ . he had no ascendancy here. 

 

the room itself was boring, all cream walls with gold trimmings, a few pieces of art hung artistically above the dresser. the furniture was either black or dark brown, the sheets a deep, deep shade of blue that reminded jongin of the ocean.

 

(he was  _ terrified _ of the ocean, but that’s a metaphor or something he couldn’t be bothered to think about. yet.)

 

there was a desk, an entire  _ couch set _ , a bookshelf, a carpet. the floor-to-ceiling windows were the highlight, in jongin’s opinion; but he’d rather not get burnt by the afternoon sun, so he left the blinds drawn for now.

 

(a memory came to him, unbidden; of hot breaths, condensation on the glass,  _ kyungsoo, please _ . it comes with a twinge in his belly and a shiver of pleasure. ah, so they fucked last night, too, after the dancefloor. he wondered how many other times, that he didn’t remember.)

 

the dresser was a little more interesting. all it held were socks and underwear—typical of an alpha like kyungsoo to wear nothing but black briefs or boxers—but the trays on the top held more. some tie pins, cuffs, a few bottles of cologne.

 

a picture frame.

 

grinning, jongin picked it up and held it closer. it was pretty old, the photo faded around the edges under the glass of the frame. it was a picture of four men and two women, all of them smiling with their arms around each other’s shoulders, the girl in the middle with her hands thrown up to a peace sign.

 

he would recognize kyungsoo  _ anywhere _ , and  _ holy shit he looked like a fucking twink _ . it was probably taken during their high school days, judging by the uniforms and the crest on their vests, all of them looking young and fresh. he laughed when he realized who else were in the picture—chanyeol, kris, and lu han. he has never seen the two ladies before, but he figured they must be close friends of theirs.

 

he checked the door and, realizing that kyungsoo  _ still _ hasn’t checked up on him—his mistake—he grabbed his phone from the bed and took a picture.

  
  


dancefloor knots • 4 members (217 unread messages)

**14:39**

**jongnini:** BITCHES LOOK WHAT I FOUND

**_jongnini_ ** _ sent a picture _

**jongnini:** CAN’T BELIEVE KYUNGSOO WAS SUCH A TWINK

**jongnini:** CHANYEOL WAS A CHANGMIN WANABE PASS IT ON

**minteokbokki:** please don’t tell me you’ve been snooping

**baekHUNG:** sAVEDT

**baekHUNG:** U’RE DOIN GOD’S WORK  @jongnini LOOK SOME MORE

**jmkim:** I would ask why Baekhyun couldn’t snoop at Chanyeol’s apartment himself but I realized I don’t really want to hear the answer

**baekHUNG:** u don’t wanna hear it but imma say it anyway

**baekHUNG:** did ya’ll rly think my username was about my  _ size _ ?

**minteokbokki:** baekhyun pls don’t

**baekHUNG:** BITCH I HANG OFF OF MY ALPHA’S KNOT ALL DAY

**minteokbokki:** junmyeon im gonna kill you

 

jongin stared at his phone screen in part disgust and part adoration. and, well, if he was going to be  _ completely _ honest, a little bit of envy, too. holy  _ shit _ he wondered if that was true, and how it must feel to hang off of a knot for an  _ entire day _ . he could barely get through  _ one _ knotting without passing out; he commended baekhyun’s stamina for being able to survive an entire  _ day _ .

 

“done snooping yet?”

 

jongin let out a small scream and dropped what he was holding—both of them. thank god the floor was carpeted, because both the frame  _ and _ his phone survived. he glared at kyungsoo as he bent to pick them up, setting the frame back on the dresser and walking towards the alpha sulkily.

 

“i wasn’t snooping,” he lied. “i was just…”

 

“...snooping,” kyungsoo finished for him, but the smile on his face told jongin he found it amusing. “fine, you weren’t. stop pouting. and lunch has been served, your majesty.”

 

jongin’s face brightened up at the mention of lunch. “is there fried chicken?”

 

“only the best. come on, i’m sure you’re starving.”

 

the walk downstairs to the kitchen was spent in silence, jongin looking around himself and familiarizing with the apartment he couldn’t really remember from last night. the stairs were cool against his bare feet, even more pieces of art hung on the walls.

 

“do you like art?” he asked, partly curious and partly because he wanted to tease kyungsoo for being such an  _ art hoe _ .

 

the leer kyungsoo sent him made him flush with warmth. “i’d like to say i do.”

 

and there went the teasing. he pouted again and continued sulking until they got to the kitchen, but he couldn’t quite stop a smile from taking over his face at the sight of the spread of food on the counter. there was chicken, rice, kimchi, some gimbap, a bowl of japchae. 

 

“kyungsoo,” he said, “thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

he pressed a kiss against kyungsoo’s cheek and skipped to the counter, dropping himself on the stool and sending a quick prayer of thanks before taking his chopsticks to dig in. before he could, though, a hand on his wrist stopped him. kyungsoo handed him a cup of water and a familiar silver packet.

 

he blinked at it for a second before realization set in and he realized that  _ oh, shit _ . “right,” he said, taking the pill with a quick gulp of water. he’d almost  _ forgotten _ . he grinned up at kyungsoo, who smiled at him, and went back to his food.

 

there is  _ no way _ he was going to share kyungsoo’s food with anyone any time soon, even if it were a mini kyungsoo growing inside of him.

 

* * *

  
  


kyungsoo wasn’t quite sure how they got here, but he wasn’t complaining. what alpha in his right mind would complain about having an omega on his knees, slowly taking cock down his throat like he was  _ born  _ for it?

 

he was pretty sure they were just supposed to be watching television, as per a sleepy jongin’s request, but the omega  _ somehow _ found his way to the floor, and was now  _ somehow _ sucking his dick. he groaned at the sight, hand carding through jongin’s hair. he’d always thought jongin looked beautiful, but he was exceptionally  _ ethereal _ right now, lips shiny and slick, stretched around him, eyes watery and dazed as he struggled to maintain eye contact.

 

“can you go a little deeper, baby?” he murmured, hand unconsciously fisting a handful of jongin’s hair with the desire to just fuck his throat until he couldn’t speak.  _ fuck _ , wasn’t that a thought?

 

jongin blinked up at him, all slow and hazy, and slowly moved down, lower, lower— 

 

“holy  _ shit _ ,” he groaned, watching as jongin took him all the way to the base. he couldn’t quite take it for too long, and he pulled back quickly to cough and breathe. kyungsoo smiled at him, rubbing his cheek and catching a few stray tears from his eyes. “you’re doing great, babe,” he whispered. “we’ll get you used to it, yeah?”

 

“please,” he said, sounding absolutely  _ wrecked _ , moaning at the image of getting trained to take kyungsoo’s cock. “please, alpha.”

 

kyungsoo hummed. “what do you want, baby? tell me what you want, come on.”

 

all he did was climb up kyungsoo’s lap, thighs bracketing the alpha’s hips as he leaned down to crash their lips together. kyungsoo felt a surge of possessiveness at the taste of himself from jongin’s tongue, realizing he’d just had his cock down this omega’s throat, he had  _ knotted _ this omega, several times, from last night to his morning.

 

and if things were to go his way, he was going to be knotting him again.

 

he wrapped his hands around jongin’s hips, pushing him down just as he ground his hips upward, causing a surprised moan to fall from jongin’s throat. one hand reached down to cup jongin’s ass, and he had to suppress a growl at the warm wetness his fingertips brushed against.

 

“you’re fucking  _ soaked _ ,” he said, and even he was surprised at how fucking low it had gotten. “baby, you’ve soaked through your pants.”

 

“y-you taste  _ good _ ,” jongin answered. “fuck, i want your knot, alpha, please.”

 

well, it wasn’t like kyungsoo could wait much longer either. he helped jongin out of his pants, pushing his underwear with it, fingers almost immediately finding home against jongin’s soaked sex. the omega moaned, pushing against kyungsoo’s hand. “have you  _ always _ been this hungry for a knot, jongin?”

 

“i wouldn’t know,” jongin answered, gasping when kyungsoo finally,  _ finally _ pressed a finger inside of him, thick and stretching him, preparing him for something much  _ bigger _ . “i was knotted for the first time last night.”

 

kyungsoo froze. his faculties have short-circuited. his brain cells: dead.

 

“please don’t tell me you have something against knotting virgins, kyungsoo.”

 

kyungsoo gulped. he slipped his finger out of jongin, and flipped them over. “sorry,” he whispered, and thrust in without warning. jongin’s scream was silent, neck bared as he adjusted to the sudden thrust.

 

“holy  _ shit _ , kyungsoo, what the  _ fuck _ ?” jongin was still gasping, but he apparently had enough in him already to be cursing the alpha out.

 

kyungsoo laughed, pressing his face against jongin’s neck, breathing in his scent, his essence. “ _ fuck _ , sorry,” he said, still chuckling as he slowly pulled out, only to gently rock in again. “just—baby, i thought of how i’d train you for my  _ knot _ , can you imagine that?”

 

jongin moaned. “y-yeah, your knot,” he answered. “only yours, huh?”

 

the alpha hummed in answer. “yeah. just mine. no other knot’s ever going to feel good enough.  _ fuck _ , baby, i didn’t even know i was into that.”

 

jongin’s answering laughter made him tighten around kyungsoo, which in turn made the both of them gasp in pleasure. “g-glad i could be your kink awakening, then?”

 

kyungsoo smiled, pressing a kiss against jongin’s neck. he pulled away and  pressed a kiss against his nose. “yeah, sure.” 

 

* * *

headasses initiative • 7 members (908 unread messages)

**17:12**

**parkyou:** is ks still even alive

**parkyou:** or did jongins fatass kill him

**blowmelikeafLUte:** bitch jongin’s ass be fine

**blowmelikeafLUte:** wouldn’t mind dying from it tbh

**DAElysuffering:** i wanna befriend your mates just so i could send them screenshots of the shit you say on this gc

**DAElysuffering:** im sure that sweet boy named minseok doesn’t deserve this

**blowmelikeafLUte:** a. minseok knows its a joke, and b. do you have ANY idea how it feels to hear your omega moan “changmin” while you’re fucking him during his heat

**blowmelikeafLUte:** that shit hurted, man

**IMASHEEP:** _replying to @blowmelikeafLUte: a. minseok knows it’s a joke…_ | why do i feel like you actually DESERVE this

**dokykysoo:** because he does

**dokykysoo:** no one dies by my omega’s fatass but me

**parkyou:** “my omega”

**blowmelikeafLUte:** “my omega”

**DAElysuffering:** “my omega”

**KRISPYROASTEDCHOCOLATE:** “my omega”

**IMASHEEP:** “my omega”

**ztao:** kris ur username’s a fucking nightmare change it

**dokykysoo:** c-c-c-combo breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i know i'm not funny but i was laughing at half the jokes in this chapter
> 
> yes, i wrote city of silence come scream @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonseokie)
> 
> (please tell me what ya'll want to see happen in the story i rly have no idea what to write about sksksksksksks)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or two if you enjoyed it!!!! :D also if you want me to continue this lol


End file.
